In general, the present invention relates to a visual programming method and a system adopting the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a visual programming method, that is, a user interface technique capable of automatically generating a program by selecting an object defining a behavior, defining the behavior and setting behavioral rules by means of a graphical editor. It also relates to a system adopting the method. Technical fields of the present invention include function block diagrams and visual programming tools based on a diagram widely used as a programming language of a programmable logic controller (PLC), and a work environment for carrying out programming by operating graphical objects such as characters and icons which are displayed on a screen and used in a graphical user interface (GUI) commonly known as a user interface between the user and a personal computer or a workstation serving as a graphical editor.
With popularization of personal computers, there is a demand for a product that allows the so-called end user, a user who is not specially trained in the programming field, to develop a program.
For the end user, it is as very difficult to master a conventional programming language used for developing a program. For this reason, the idea of mastering the programming language is given up and, instead, an already existing program is used in many cases. This situation is seen as an end user programming problem and, as a solution to this problem, there have been proposed visual programming tools for the end user, programming tools that do not require the conventional literal expressions.
These visual programming tools display graphical objects on a display screen. An example of the graphical objects is an icon which is obtained as a result of treating a certain coherent piece of processing as a component. The end user then forms a combination of a plurality of objects on the display screen and makes some modifications in order to create a program. These visual programming tools are based on object oriented programming languages which are commonly known in the field of information processing. The programming languages themselves are visual.
A prior art disclosed in JP-A No. Hei 8-76985 provides a visual programming tool for a situation in which a given programming language further requires the use of a number of difficult functions, showing the fact that the necessity of visual expressions for the end user exists. At a stage of program development in particular, the end user recognizes the necessity to create variables for holding state information before determining a next step. For this reason, there is a demand for a program specifying inspection of these variables. In JP-A No. Hei 8-76985, on the other hand, there is disclosed a visual programming method which allows the end user to program state information visually by using visual switch objects as a solution once such a programming element has been isolated as one of the difficult functions.
Certainly, storing a state of a program in a variable is a method of the programmer who has been specially trained to write programs. Removal of such a thinking process from programming work is thus considered to be effective for a program development carried out by the end user.
In addition, according to a prior art disclosed in JP-A No. Hei 7-248911, with an existing link object in a user interface for visual programs, it is impossible to write for example a program which requires recursive or iterative processing such as an operation to copy elements of an array having a plurality of elements to other locations. The document shows the fact that a programming language of literal expressions such as BASIC, Smalltalk or C++ must be used in order to write a program of recursive iterative processing. In order to solve this problem, an iterative link object according to another prior art disclosed in JP-A No. Hei 7-248911 is introduced. With this iterative link object, there is provided an interface that allows characteristics of a link to be set so that an iterative application program can be created visually by using such iterative link objects without the need for the end user to master such a programming language. Iterative processing is processing seen in a large number of programs. This prior art is considered to be effective in that the technology allows iterative processing to be programmed visually.
On the other hand, the visual programming tool based on a rudder diagram, a programming language for a programmable logic controller (PLC), adopts a graphical user interface (GUI) to provide an environment in which a variety of parameters can be set. It should be noted that this visual programming tool is one of the technical fields to which the present invention closely relates as will be described later. Unlike the other visual programming tools, however, in the programming environment based on a rudder diagram, a mouse can be used along with a keyboard, increasing operatability accordingly and a rudder diagram is used in the programming language itself.
Nevertheless, the programming language based on a rudder diagram is a programming language for use by a specialist to create a program. To be more specific, a program is created by combining symbols of control devices to compose a sequence control circuit. Thus, in the creation of a program, heuristics (laws of experiences) of relay sequence control and knowledge of a logic circuit are utilized. While this visual programming tool allows a variety of parameters to be set, hence, advanced programming to be carried out, if anything, this tool is for use by a specialist rather than an end user.
As described above, the visual programming tool based on a rudder diagram is opposite to the concept of the user interface for the end user of personal computers and workstations embraced in the prior arts disclosed in JP-A Nos. Hei 8-76985 and Hei 7-248911. Even though the main market of the programmable logic controller (PLC) has been in the field of factory automation (FA), development of a new market in which a PLC is aimed at relatively simple control such as control of an illuminator or a speaker using a sensor at an exposition booth is in progress. In the new market in this field, the end user is the user of personal computers who is assumed to have no knowledge of a programmable logic controller (PLC) at all. Since a programming tool suited for such an end user does not exist, there is raised a demand for a programming tool that allows a program of a programmable logic controller (PLC) to be created with ease by using a personal computer.
When considering an application of the user interface of the technology disclosed in JP-A No. Hei 8-76985 to a programming environment of a PLC, for example, a study of creation of a program for sequence control of a combination comprising a plurality of input signals and one output signal will lead us to think that the user interface can be applied to programming of, among other kinds of control, sequence control to switch the state of the output signal in dependence on the combination of the states of the input signals such as control to make the output signal operative for a combination of the states of the input signals and make the output signal inoperative for another combination of the states of the input signals. If it is possible to provide an environment in which the output signal can be set in an operative or inoperative state by directly operating a graphical object of the output signal, more intuitive programming is considered to be possible.
When considering an application of the user interface of the technology disclosed in JP-A No. Hei 7-248911 to a programming environment of a PLC, a combination of symbols can be thought as a good application of the link object. In this case, however, such an application of the user interface results in a programming technique that is basically the same as the programming technique using a rudder diagram. In addition, in relay sequence control resulting from recursive or iterative programming disclosed in Japanese Laid-open No. Hei 7-248911, there are a number of pieces of recursive processing. It is thus quite within the bounds of possibility that recursive processing can be implemented by linking link objects to form a loop. However, there is still a pending issue that the programming problem of sequence processing, the function of each link object, is not solved.
As described above, while the visual programming tool based on the conventional rudder diagram allows a complicated program to be created, there is a problem that it is difficult to use the tool unless the user has the knowledge of a specialist. As a solution to the problem, an environment which allows a program to be created with ease by the end user even if the end user does not have programming knowledge is applied to the visual programming tool based on a rudder diagram. Even though such an environment has been proposed for use by the end user of personal computers and workstations, it is still difficult to solve the problem. Thus, the problem can be converted into a problem caused by the fact that it is necessary to provide a new user interface that allows a program to be created with ease by the end user even if the end user does not have programming knowledge.
A function block diagram (FBD) is a program created by a language whereby function blocks (FBs), graphical objects each representing a function, are connected to each other to form a flow of data processing. A graphical editor for this language is a tool providing a work environment in which programming can be carried out by operating graphical objects displayed on a screen. The graphical objects include icons and characters used in the graphical user interface (GUI), a commonly known user interface for personal computers and workstations.
In general, it is difficult for the end user who does not do programming work as a main job to develop a program. For such a user, there has been provided an environment for creating a program by connecting graphical objects representing functions to each other along a flow of signals or data in the function block diagram (FBD) language through the use of a graphical editor. In such an environment, the user has to carry out operations to connect graphical objects to generate a program. An example of an operation to connect graphical objects is to connect an output OUT1 of a function block FB1 to an input IN2-1 of a function block FB2 by a line. In this operation , it is necessary for the user to carry out a drag and drop operation, an operation comprising the steps, of pressing the button of a mouse, moving (or dragging) the, mouse to a target position with the button continuously pressed as it is and terminating (or dropping) the operation to press the button as the mouse arrives at the target position. The drag and drop operation is said to be one of most difficult operations of a computer. In the example, it is necessary for the user to do work to move the mouse from the output node OUT 1 to the input node IN2-1 with the button of the mouse pressed continuously as it is. In addition, since the function block FB2 has 2 inputs nodes IN2-1 and IN2-2, the output node OUT1 can be connected incorrectly to the input node IN2-2 unless the drag and drop operation is carried out by moving the mouse to the input node IN2-1, a target position, accurately as the mouse approaches the input node IN2-1. In operation to insert a function block FB5 into a location between function blocks FB3 and FB4, it is necessary to move the function blocks FB3 and FB4. This operation to insert the function block FB5 and to move the function blocks FB3 and FB4 must be done also by carrying out drag and drop operations. Since the display area of the graphical editor is limited, the user spends time and energy for most of the work on editing the layout of function blocks FBs, giving rise to a problem that the efficiency of the original work to create a program is lowered in some cases. In addition, in an arrangement of a plurality of function blocks (FBs), results of program execution may vary in dependence on an order the function blocks are arranged, making it necessary for the user to take the order of arrangement into consideration. In particular, the operation to take the order of arrangement into consideration is difficult for an end user.
As described above, an operation to connect function blocks to each other to be carried out by the user is cumbersome and lowers the work efficiency. On the other hand, the operation of connecting function blocks to each other by lines has a merit that the user is capable of understanding the flow of data visually. It is thus necessary to provide a new user interface which allows the user to create a program as a functional block diagram (FBD) with ease without the need to do the operation of connecting function blocks to each other by lines as in a conventional programming tool.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to address the problems described above and to provide a visual programming method and a system adopting the method which allow a program to be created by the user with ease even if the user does not have knowledge of programming. It is also another object of the present invention to provide a visual programming method and a system adopting the method allowing programming work to be done with ease and a rudder diagram to be displayed as a result of the programming work by using visual objects, that is, a visual programming method and a system adopting the method applicable to a rudder diagram, a programming language of a PLC which can be visually understood with ease.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a visual programming method and a system adopting the method that allow a program comprising functional blocks (FBs) to be created easily without carrying out operations to connect the functional blocks to each other by lines. In particular, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a visual programming method and a system adopting the method which are applicable a function block diagram (FBD), a programming language of a programmable logic controller (PLC). By utilizing the visual programming method and a system adopting the method provided by the present invention, a function block diagram (FBD) can also be displayed by using graphical objects. As a result, the user is capable of doing programming work with ease and creating a program in an environment which can be visually understood with ease.
A visual programming method according to the present invention comprises the steps of:
displaying graphical objects each defining a behavior on a graphical editor used for carrying out programming work by operating graphical objects each visually representing a function and selecting, from the displayed graphical objects, objects used in the programming work;
displaying behavioral characteristics of the graphical objects and selecting a behavioral characteristic for each of the selected graphical objects;
defining a relation among the plurality of selected graphical objects; and
setting a behavioral rule of the selected graphical objects.
As a result, even a user who has a lack of professional knowledge of programming is capable of developing a program with ease.
In addition, in the visual programming method according to the present invention, the step of selecting a behavioral characteristic of a graphical object displayed on the graphical editor further includes a step of entering a detailed parameter of the behavioral characteristic. As a result, the user is capable of changing a set value of a behavioral characteristic and, hence, creating a program with ease.
Moreover, in the visual method according to the present invention, the step of setting a behavioral rule for graphical objects each defining a behavior with respect to the graphical objects further includes a step of generating a behavioral rule not set yet on the graphical editor from already set behavioral rules. As a result, the user is capable of creating a program with ease without the need to take all behavioral rules into consideration.
Further, in the visual programming method according to the present invention, the step of generating a behavioral rule not set yet from already set behavioral rules further includes a step of displaying the generated behavioral rule. As a result, programming is made simple.
In addition, in the visual programming method according to the present invention, the step of generating a behavioral rule not set yet from already set behavioral rules further includes a step of allowing a user to modify a generated behavioral rule by entering an acceptance or refusal input in response to the displayed behavioral rule. As a result, programming is made simple.
Moreover, in the visual programming method according to the present invention, there is further included a step of adding a modified behavioral rule to already set behavioral rules. As a result, programming is made simple.
Further, in the visual programming method according to the present invention, there is further included a step of generating a logic equation from already set behavioral rules. As a result, the efficiency of the programming work is enhanced.
In addition, in the visual programming method according to the present invention, there is further included a step of displaying results of the visual programming on the graphical editor obtained at each of the steps in terms of graphical objects and allowing a user to verify a behavior by operating the graphical objects displayed on the graphical editor. As a result, the user is capable of correctly creating a program with ease.
Moreover, in the visual programming method according to the present invention, a step of verifying a behavior further includes a step of generating a literal sentence written in a natural language to describe a program displayed on the graphical editor and displaying the generated literal sentence on the graphical editor. As a result, programming is made simple.
Further, a system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention comprises:
an object selection means which displays graphical objects each defining a behavior on a graphical editor and which allows a user to select those of the displayed graphical objects as objects to be used in the programming work;
a behavior selection means which displays behavioral characteristics of the graphical objects and which allows the user to select a behavioral characteristic of each of the selected graphical objects;
a relevant object selection means which defines a relation among the plurality of graphical objects selected by using the object selection means and the behavior selection means; and
a behavioral rule setting means which sets a behavioral rule of the selected graphical objects.
As a result, by operating graphical objects obtained as a result of visually expressing a function, even a user who has a lack of professional knowledge of programming is capable of developing a program with ease.
In addition, in the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention, a behavioral parameter setting means allows a user to enter a detailed parameter of a behavior selected by using the behavior selection means to the graphical editor. As a result, the user is capable of changing a set value of a behavioral characteristic and, hence, creating a program with ease.
Moreover, in the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention, a behavioral rule generation means generates a behavioral rule not set yet on the graphical editor from behavioral rules already set by the behavioral rule setting means. As a result, the user is capable of creating a program with ease without the need to take all behavioral rules into consideration.
Further, in the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention, a generated rule display means displays a behavioral rule generated by the behavioral rule generation means. As a result, programming is made simple.
In addition, in the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention, a behavioral rule modification means allows a user to modify a behavioral rule displayed by the system generated rule display means by entering an acceptance or refusal input in response to the displayed behavioral rule. As a result, programming is made simple.
Moreover, in the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention, a behavioral rule addition means adds a behavioral rule changed by the behavioral rule modification means to behavioral rules already set by the behavioral rule setting means. As a result, programming is made simple.
Further, in the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention, a logic equation generation means automatically generates a logic equation from already set behavioral rules. As a result, a program generated by the visual programming system can be executed at a high speed and, hence, the efficiency of the programming work can be enhanced.
In addition, in the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention, a behavior verification means displays a program automatically generated on the basis of data supplied by the behavior selection means, the behavioral parameter setting means and the logic equation generation means on the graphical editor in terms of graphical objects and allows a user to verify a behavior by operating the graphical objects displayed on the graphical editor. As a result, the user is capable of correctly creating a program with ease.
Moreover, in the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present inventions a natural language statement display means generates a literal sentence written in a natural language to describe a program displayed on the graphical editor by the behavior verification means and displays the generated literal sentence on the graphical editor. As a result, the user is capable of creating a program with ease.
Further, a visual programming method according to the present invention comprises:
a first step of creating and displaying graphical objects each defining a behavior on a graphical editor used for carrying out programming work by operating graphical objects each visually representing a function;
a second step of creating a layout diagram showing a layout of graphical objects representing configuration members of an application system being created by a user and displaying the layout diagram on the same screen as a screen used at the first step; and
a third step of allowing the user to select one of the graphical objects each used for defining a behavior and displayed at the first step and transferring the selected graphical object to the layout diagram.
In addition, the visual programming method according to the present invention further comprises a fourth step of allowing a user to select a graphical object or a plurality of graphical objects from the graphical objects each used for defining a behavior and displayed at the first step and transferring the same plurality of selected graphical objects to the layout diagram. As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Moreover, the visual programming method according to the present invention further comprises a fifth step of displaying a graphical object or a plurality of graphical objects transferred at the fourth step on the layout diagram. As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Further, the visual programming method according to the present invention further comprises:
a sixth step of creating a layout diagram showing a layout of graphical objects representing configuration members of an application system being created by a user and displaying the layout diagram on a screen different from a screen used at the first step; and
a seventh step of allowing the user to select one of the graphical objects each used for defining a behavior and displayed at the first step and transferring the selected graphical object to the layout diagram created and displayed at the sixth step.
As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
In addition, the visual programming method according to the present invention further comprises an eighth step of allowing a user to select a plurality of graphical objects from the graphical objects each used for defining a behavior and each displayed at the first step and then transferring the same plurality of selected graphical objects to the layout diagram created at the sixth step. As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Moreover, the visual programming method according to the present invention further comprises a ninth step of allowing a user to select a graphical object or a plurality of graphical objects from the graphical objects each used for defining a behavior and each displayed at the first step and then transferring the same plurality of selected graphical objects to the layout diagram created at the sixth step as well as displaying the same plurality of selected graphical objects on the layout diagram. As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Further, the visual programming method according to the present invention further comprises:
a tenth step of identifying arrangement orders of graphical objects selected by a user and assigning a priority to each of the arrangement orders in case a plurality of arrangement orders are identified;
an eleventh step of displaying the same plurality of identified arrangement orders sequentially one after another in a sequence determined by the priorities assigned thereto at the tenth step; and
a twelfth step of allowing the user to select an arrangement order among the same plurality of identified arrangement orders displayed sequentially at the eleventh step.
As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
In addition, the visual programming method according to the present invention further comprises a thirteenth step of allowing a user to change an arrangement order of graphical objects selected by the user at the twelfth step. As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Moreover, the visual programming method according to the present invention further comprises:
a 14th step of detecting a settable parameter graphical object with a parameter thereof not set yet among graphical objects selected by a user and notifying the user of a result of detection;
a 15th step of detecting selection of the graphical object reported to the user at the 14th step or a graphical object other than the reported graphical object and creating as well as displaying a window used for setting a parameter of the reported graphical object or the other graphical object; and
a 16th step of allowing the user to set the parameter on the window displayed at the 15th step.
As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Further, the visual programming method according to the present invention further comprises:
a 17th step of selecting one graphical object or a plurality of graphical objects among graphical objects displayed on the graphical editor used for carrying out programming work by operating graphical objects each visually representing a function;
a 18th step of creating a new graphical object on the basis of the graphical objects selected at the 17th step and putting the created new graphical object in a displayable state; and
a 19th step of displaying the new graphical object on the graphical editor.
As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
In addition, the visual programming method according to the present invention further comprises:
a 20th step of setting state information for graphical objects displayed on the graphical editor used for carrying out programming work by operating graphical objects each visually representing a function;
a 21st step of allowing a user to set a state of each of the graphical objects on the basis of setting carried out at the 20th step; and
a 22nd step of storing a result obtained at the 21st step as a behavioral rule.
As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Moreover, the visual programming method according to the present invention further comprises a 23rd step of recreating and displaying a behavioral rule stored at the 22nd step on another screen. As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Further, the visual programming method according to the present invention further comprises:
a 24th step of allowing a user to change a state of a graphical object; and
a 25th step comprising the steps of:
monitoring a state of a graphical object set at the 24th step;
setting state information in graphical objects displayed on the graphical editor, used for carrying out programming work, by operating ordinary graphical objects each visually representing a function; and, if a behavioral condition, set by the user corresponding to respective states of the graphical objects and used as behavioral rules on the basis of the set state information, is satisfied, detecting a parameter settable graphical object with a parameter thereof not set yet from graphical objects selected by the user;
detecting selection of the parameter settable graphical object or a graphical object other than the parameter settable graphical object and creating a window used for setting a parameter of the parameter settable graphical object or the other graphical object;
allowing the user to set a parameter on the displayed window; and
changing a state of the graphical object in accordance with the parameter set by the user.
As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
In addition, the visual programming method according to the present invention further comprises a 26th step of allowing a user to change an image of a graphical object. As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Moreover, a programming system according to the present invention comprises:
a display means for creating and displaying graphical objects each defining a behavior on a screen of a graphical editor, which is used for carrying out programming work, by operating graphical objects each visually representing a function, so as to create a layout diagram showing a layout of graphical objects representing configuration members of an application system being created by a user and to display the layout diagram on the same screen as the screen of the graphical editor; and
a transfer means for transferring a graphical object selected by the user among the graphical objects each used for defining a behavior and displayed by the display means to the layout diagram.
As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Moreover, in the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention, the transfer means transfers a plurality of graphical objects selected by a user from among the graphical objects displayed by the display means for creating and displaying graphical objects each defining a behavior to the layout diagram. As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Further, in the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention, the display means displays one graphical object or a plurality of graphical objects transferred by the transfer means on the layout diagram. As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
In addition, in the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention:
the display means creates a layout diagram showing a layout of graphical objects representing configuration members of an application system being created by a user and displays the layout diagram on a screen different from a screen for displaying a layout diagram showing a layout of graphical objects each defining a behavior; and
the transfer means transfers a graphical object selected by the user from the graphical objects each defining a behavior to the layout diagram different from the laid out diagram showing a layout of graphical objects representing configuration members of an application system.
As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Moreover, in the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention, the transfer means transfers a plurality of graphical objects, selected by a user from the graphical objects used for defining behaviors and displayed by the display means, to a layout diagram different from a laid out diagram showing a layout of graphical objects representing configuration members of an application system. As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Further, in the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention, the display means displays a graphical object or a plurality of graphical objects transferred by the transfer means on a layout diagram different from a layout diagram showing a layout of graphical objects representing configuration members of an application system.
In addition, the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention comprises:
an identifying means for identifying the arrangement orders of graphical objects selected by a user and for assigning a priority to each of the arrangement orders when a plurality of arrangement orders are identified;
a step display means for displaying the same plurality of identified arrangement orders sequentially one after another in a sequence determined by the priorities assigned thereto by the identifying means; and
a select means for allowing the user to select an arrangement order among the same plurality of identified arrangement orders displayed sequentially by the step display means.
As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Moreover, the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention comprises a change means for allowing a user to change an arrangement order of graphical objects selected by the user. As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Further, the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention comprises:
a notification means for detecting a settable parameter graphical object with a new parameter thereof from among graphical objects selected by a user and for then notifying the user of a result of detection; and
a parameter setting means for detecting selection of the graphical object reported to the user by the notification means or a graphical object other than the reported graphical object and allowing the user to set a parameter of the reported graphical object or the other graphical object on a window created and displayed by the display means for setting a parameter.
As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
In addition, the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention comprises:
a select means for selecting one graphical object or a plurality of graphical objects from among graphical objects displayed on the graphical editor used for carrying out programming work by operating graphical objects each visually representing a function;
a new object creation means for creating a new graphical object on the basis of the one graphical object or the same plurality of graphical objects selected by the select means and putting the created new graphical object in a displayable state; and
a new object display means for displaying the new graphical object.
As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Moreover, the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention comprises:
a state information setting means for setting state information for graphical objects displayed on the graphical editor used for carrying out programming work by operating graphical objects each visually representing a function;
a state setting means for allowing a user to set a state of each of the graphical objects on the basis of setting carried out by the state information setting means; and
a behavioral rule saving means for storing a result produced by the state setting means as a behavioral rule.
As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
Further, the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention comprises a behavioral rule display means for re-creating and displaying a behavioral rule stored by the behavioral rule saving means on a new screen. As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.
In addition, the system adopting the visual programming method according to the present invention comprises:
a state change means for allowing a user to change a state of a graphical object; and
a state change display means for monitoring a state of a graphical object set by the state change means; and, if a behavioral condition for respective states of the graphical objects set by the user on the basis of the set state information of each of the graphical objects is satisfied, changing a state of the graphical object with a parameter thereof set among the graphical objects each having a settable parameter, and displaying the state.
As a result, the user is capable of doing work to create a more sophisticated program with ease and a high degree of efficiency.